Black Coffee
by Icygirl77
Summary: Jack is a worker at a coffee shop, and bar. He is supporting his sister, and dragging along some friends. Then, his life is completely changed when Pitch and Seraphina Black come into his life. Coffee Shop!Au, BlackIce


Jack "Frost" Overland was the average teenage boy, living in Burgess, Pennsylvania with his best friend Jaime, little sister Emma, and a secret. He got his nickname, Jack Frost, because of his love for the frozen season, and the fun and joy he always brought to the other children. All together loved by everyone, all but two.

From the outside, the Overland family looked like the ideal family. A sweet, adorable little girl. A far to kind, gentle, and way to hot older brother. And two wonderful parents. From the outside.

Will and Mary weren't always like the way their were, but now they are. It started when Jack was 10, and his mother was pregnant with Emma. Apparently, they had only wanted one child, but as fate was, they go another.

When they officially knew that there was a child on the way, his father immediately started drink. All the time, drunk, never sober enough to even know what he was doing. It was alright for the first few months, before the hitting, the touching started.

His mother was a little better. She didn't start till the day she was released from the hospital. Once she was out, she dumped baby Emma into little Jack's arms, and was never completely free of the influence.

From that moment on, Jack was the sole bread winner, the only one who was old enough to care. His parents were very highly celebrated Lawyers, and had enough money stashed away to last them for the house, bills, and other necessities until Jack was 18. They suddenly quit all jobs, and weren't heard from by any of their employers or employees any more.

That was when Jack became unhealthily skinny. To feed 3 others, meals where less then a priority. He started to wear hoodies to hide the lost weight. His hair changed colors from the stress from brown to white. And his eyes changed from brown to the sparkling blue snow flakes he was born with. It was as if his body wanted to return to when he was young, when people cared.

Jack took his first jobs at the age of 12, babysitting, and little errands here and there. Jack was no fool, not by a long shoot. He knew that the money wouldn't last, and that Will and Mary wouldn't stop drinking.

He took care of his sister, protecting her from his fathers physical attacks, his mothers verbal and emotional ones. He feed, keep, and taught her. The teachers at her private schools didn't even know that he wasn't really driving her just from acts of kindness, but for real need. And she loved him, she never knew another father.

The first time his father ever hit him was when he was 13, and was the first time he ever spoke back. Even though he never made that mistake again, it was like breaking a dam. You remove one brick, and it starts as just a trickle, gets you wet. Never do it again. Then, one day your drowning, and can't breath.

The first time he ever was touched other then with ill intent or fatherly love was soon after the dam broke. His mother had stopped caring about her appearance, and was to trashed to even think about someone other then her self.

When she refused to engage in what his 13 1/2 year old brain knew as sexual intercourse, his father turned to the next pretty, young thing.

Jack.

He came into Jack's room that first night, and touched him. Called him all things that the innocent 13 1/2 year old couldn't even comprehend why why he was being called that.

_Slut, Whore. Such a pretty boy. Are you going to be good for Daddy? Thats right, cry you bitch. You don't even deserve to be here. Ohhh, your soooooo good. So tight, such a good whore for daddy._

From then on, for the next Two and a half years, this is how it continued. His mothers abuse how ever, was not much better.

_Your horrible! How can you even care for that little Bitch! You could have been with us, a family! But that little Bitch had to ruin it! Your fathers right, your nothing more then a little whore, and not even a good one at that! You can't keep up your grades! Why did I ever agree to bring your ungrateful little ass into the world! Your useless._

When he was 15, he realized for the first time that he was, in fact, gay. It was also the year he got his first 2 real jobs, and a "real" boyfriend.

He started working at a little cafe/bakery called the Moon Pot, and at a club called the Nightmare. Although he loved the Moon Pot, he really hated the Nightmare.

The Moon Pot was run by a cubby little man by the name of Manny Moon, or as everyone else called him, Man In Moon. Jack had been a little timid to call him that, but after he had explained that everyone does, he quickly jumped at the chance to use a funny nick name.

Here at work he met many people, but only 5 people really had stood out to him.

The first was, Sandy "Sandman" Mansnooze. Standing only at 4 ft 6 in, he was the shortest of what group Jack called the "guardians", or his regulars. He called them this because they all love children, even if 2 of them where only children themselves. Sandy is 28, and mute. But, with his paper in pen, he is one of the costumers favorite employees, because he was so good at listening. He was only 12 years older then Jack, so the second eldest of the group.

The second was Nick "North" Claussen. At age 56, he was the oldest of Jacks friends. Despite being 40 years Jack's elder, he was one of his fondest friends. His jolly looks of a big belly, and full laugh, with a russian accent, added to the fact that he runs a toy store, made him always a joy to be around.

Jack's self proclaimed nemesis was a man named E. Aster "Bunny" Bunnymund. Artist, and lover of all things bright and cheerful, hated Jack's proclamations of fun, and winter in the same sentences. Being the youngest only second to Jack at 23, fresh out of college, was often seen at the Nightmare, trying to catch a one night stand. His ausie looks and accent drew girls, (and Jack), in, so he never left alone.

The last two lovely where Tia "Tooth" Ina, and Barbra "Baby Tooth" Ina. Tooth had been 19 when she had been raped by a terrorist, who later became, well, dead. Her professors helped her stay in school because of the fact that her pregnancy had not been consensual, and not even legal. She late got her dentist degree, and gave birth to Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth was a mini tooth, down to the little dimples around her eyes. Sweet at 7, Jack loved her to bits. She and Emma went to the same school, but hardly ever met because of the **ONE YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE**! Tooth sometimes brings Emma back to the Cafe, so they got to know each other.

And the Bar.

That was when he meet his first boyfriend, Antoine "Nightmare" Oscurità. He probally could have guessed that since his nick name was nightmare, that was all he would be.

Nightmare was actually the club Nightmare's boss's son. Apparently the club was named after him. Not a good sign.

They were together for 2 months, before it became violent, and Jack had to call it quits. He couldn't be with any one who would be like his father, and harm him or Emma.

And that has caught him up to today.

Jack looked up from the platter of cookies he was arranging. Did he really just summarize his entire life story to a tray of cookies?

Blinking, he sat back. It had been a very relaxing day, only one bratty kid, and only a few teens.

Then he got THE feeling. You know, the one when you just know that something is about to happen that will change your life forever. That feeling, just happened.

Then...

North, Bunny, Tooth, and Baby Tooth walked in with a strange man, and adorable little girl.

They both had black hair, and golden eyes, but that was where the resemblances ended.

The man was tall, and skinny with a strong jaw. His hair was spiky, and noes was slightly hooked. But his most prominent feature other then his eyes where the gray tint to his skin.

Next to him, his daughter looked like a dwarf. While his hair was pin straight, hers was beautiful black curls, the kind that ever girl wants, and ever boy wants to pull. Her skin was creamy pale, and she could only be 3 or 4.

"Jack!" North came up to him, snapping him out of his dream state.

"North! What can I help ya with today? And who is this lovely lady?" He asked the little girl.

"Jack, this is Bunny's new partner and his daughter, Seraphina and Pitch Black."


End file.
